


Scientific Curiosity

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Adult Humor, Eventual Romance/Slight Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Egon decides to stay at home with Janine to help her after an injury on the job. He also needs to satisfy his scientific curiosity.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Scientific Curiosity

The Ghostbusters and Janine were out on a call. It was only a poltergeist, but the caller’s description had indicated that an extra hand would be needed. And it most certainly was! This particular ghost had led the guys and Janine on an hour long game of hide and seek. Finally, they decided to split up to increase their odds of catching it. 

Peter and Ray teamed up with Winston taking the lead on his own. Egon and Janine teamed up. The idea was for Winston to flush the ghost out while the two groups went in opposite directions. Once the ghost was found, the teams would converge at once to contain it. 

The plan was good but didn’t quite go as planned. Winston did flush the ghost out; however, it dodged Peter and Ray’s streams. Egon and Janine were able to catch it in theirs but couldn’t hold it for long. 

As it broke free, Janine charged after it with the others close behind. The ghost led them into a wooded area behind the main warehouse where the whole ordeal had begun. They again agreed to split up. This time, Winston teamed up with Peter and Ray while Egon paired with Janine. 

It took a few minutes, but they soon found it floating up in the tree limbs. 

“There it is!” Janine whispered. 

“Hold on, Janine; I’ll radio the others,” Egon replied. He quickly grabbed the radio from his side jumpsuit pocket. “Come in! This is Egon!”

“Ray here! Did you find it?”

“Affirmative! Janine and I have it in our sights.”

“Great! Hold on and we’ll be right there!” Peter replied.

“Copy that,” Egon responded. He looked at Janine. “Hold on.” He was concerned; she looked a bit trigger happy and ready to pounce any second.

“Fine, but they’d better hurry up! This thing ain’t gonna stay still for long!”

She couldn’t have spoken words more true than those. Seconds later, the ghost lunges towards Janine, screeching and wailing as it approached. 

Janine ducked, barely missing the ghost’s claws as it passed over her. Egon then fired his thrower after making sure Janine was out of the way. But once again, the ghost got away, leading the couple deeper into the woods. 

The rest of the team caught up with Egon and Janine as they were trying to catch up with the ghost. It was again hiding in the tree limbs high above them. 

“Janine, get up there and force it down!” Peter whispered teasingly. 

“Why don’t you? With any luck, you’ll break your neck,” she shot back. 

“Heads up!” Winston yelled as he saw the ghost preparing to lunge. 

As it began its downward approach, it broke off several limbs from the tree. It threw them at the Ghostbusters as it flew at them, causing them to split up to dodge getting hit. 

Ray was the first to get back onto his feet and fire at the ghost. Winston was next, quickly joined by Peter and the others. Finally, they were able to hold it in the streams. Janine threw out the trap, then the guys lowered it down into the trap. 

As the guys celebrated their victory, Janine realized she had a problem. “Guys?” she said quietly, then repeated louder, “GUYS!”

“Oh no!” Egon shouted as he rushed to her side. 

No one had noticed during the heat of battle, but the poltergeist had managed to stab a tree limb into Janine’s upper right thigh earlier. 

Egon helped her sit down on the ground. 

“I’ll get Ecto and get it as close as I can!” Winston shouted as he rushed off. Ray and Peter went with him to take the loaded trap and proton packs back, leaving Egon to nurse Janine. 

“I need to see the extent of your injury,” he said, his tone serious but also thick with concern.

Janine simply nodded and unzipped her jumpsuit. She slid her arms out of the sleeves, letting the suit drop down to her waist. Egon helped her ease it the rest of the way off. 

“I need to remove a large part of the branch. It’s going to be painful,” he warned her. 

“Just do it,” Janine said as she clenched her teeth, preparing for it.

Egon took out his pocket knife and was able to break off the limb closer to her leg. 

“Aren’t you gonna take all of it out?” she asked. 

“Once I have a tourniquet prepared,” Egon replied. He then blushed slightly. “I … Umm … I’m not wearing a belt today.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Take off your bra.” 

Janine’s eyes blinked several times. “What?!”

“I need something to use as a tourniquet; the straps of your bra should suffice.”

“Oh! Ok then.” 

As he slid the leg of her jeans up, she reached underneath her shirt and unhooked her bra. She then slid the straps down, pulled her arms out and pulled the bra out from underneath the bottom of her shirt.

As she handed it to Egon, she looked at him with a stern look. “I’d better not find out you’ve told Venkman my bra size!”

Egon frowned as he took the item from her. “I will do no such thing. This is purely a medical necessity.”

She watched as he used his pocket knife to cut off the straps. Egon glanced at her as he was tying the straps around her leg tightly. “You’d better lay back, Janine. The color in your face doesn’t look well.”

“Huh?” she replied groggily. 

Egon rushed to catch her before she passed out. He eased her down onto the ground. He couldn’t help but notice her light colored T-shirt clearly gave him a nice preview of her braless state. He grinned slyly for a moment, then returned his attention to her injury. While she was unconscious, he removed the rest of the limb protruding out, then quickly tied the bra straps around her leg, successfully applying the pressure needed to keep her from bleeding out. 

A few moments later, Egon heard the sound of Ecto-1’s engine getting closer. Peter and Ray ran up to him. 

“We’ve gotta carry her the rest of the way!” Ray shouted. 

Peter took a quick second to look at what had happened, then grinned. “Well, gee Spengs. We can give you two some more time if you need it!”

“Not now, Peter! I needed a tourniquet!” Egon replied sternly. 

“Come on! Let’s get her to the car!” Ray said as he hurriedly rushed to Janine’s side. He gently lifted her by grasping underneath her arms while Peter carefully picked her up by the ankles. 

Egon took the remains of her bra and stuffed it into his jumpsuit pocket. He then picked up her jumpsuit and boots, following the others back to Ecto. He sat in the back where Janine was lying, still unconscious, while Peter sat up front with Winston. Ray carefully got in on the other side where Janine was lying. 

Winston cut on the sirens and soon, Ecto-1 was rolling it’s way to the nearest hospital. It wasn’t long before the guys were allowed to see Janine. The doctor had properly tended to her injury. Egon was congratulated by the doctor by using such a creative tourniquet. Because of everyone’s quick actions, Janine’s injury wasn’t as bad as it could have been. 

After x rays were done, confirming no bones were broken, her wound was properly treated and she was released. Winston pulled up to her apartment building. Egon offered to help her upstairs to her apartment. 

“Hey Spengs, why don’t you stay with her tonight?” Peter suggested. “She’s probably gonna need to stay off that leg for a while.” He then playfully winked at Egon.

Janine smiled and looked at Egon. “That would help,” she added. “The doc gave me some pain meds so I’ll be out most of the time anyway.” 

“Yeah! Sounds like a good idea!” Ray agreed.

“You need to rest,” Winston reminded her with a smile.

“Very well,” Egon agreed, blushing slightly. 

Janine gave the guys a quick wink and a wave before hobbling up to the building. 

Once inside her apartment, Egon closed and locked the door. He gave Janine a weary smile. 

“Sorry you’re uncomfortable,” Janine said sadly. “I probably could manage on my own. I mean, it’s just a bum leg.” She then turned and started to go down the hall to her bedroom when she accidentally put too much weight on her bad leg. “Nnngghhhh!” she yelped as she reached for the kitchen counter. 

Egon was by her side in seconds, catching her around the waist and preventing her from falling. “Don’t worry, Janine. I’m glad the offer was made.” 

“Really?” she asked as she looked up into his eyes. 

“Yes,” he replied with a smile. “I didn’t know how to suggest it myself without an obvious line of jokes being made.”

She giggled lightly as she looked down at the floor. 

“Oh! I just remembered,” Egon trailed off as he reached into his jumpsuit pocket. He pulled out the rest of Janine’s bra and handed it to her. “I slipped it in my pocket before Peter saw it.”

Janine took the bra, blushing. “Good! Thanks!”

He helped her down the hall to her bedroom. As she threw the bra into the trash, she reached for her nightgown. 

“I …. ahhh …. I’ll step out while you change,” Egon said. He was still blushing but not as much as usual. 

Janine just smiled as he stepped out, closing the door behind him. Once she had changed, she hobbled into the adjoining bathroom to brush her teeth. She then carefully made her way back into the bedroom and opened the door. She sat down on the bed looking down at the bandage on her leg. 

Egon quietly joined her, sitting down on the bed beside her. “Is everything ok?”

She lightly ran her fingers over the bandage. “Just …. I need to face facts: my place is behind the desk, not out in the field with you guys.”

“Why would you say that?! You’ve been a great help!”

“I do nothing but get hurt!”

“Janine! It took all four of us to catch the ghost in the streams! Who would’ve thrown out the trap if you weren’t there?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“What’s really bothering you?” 

Janine sighed. “I guess I just feel like I get in the way sometimes. My strong suit is office work.”

Egon placed his hand on hers. “Your strong suit is anything you put your mind to.”

She looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve noticed over the years that you are very determined. Once you decide on something, you don’t stop until you get it. I mean, you’ve gotten Peck to finally get off our backs, you’ve even managed to keep Peter in line! That’s no small feat!”

She smiled. “Well, there is one thing I haven’t managed to get.”

Egon moved his hand to cup the side of her face. “No, you’ve managed to get that as well.” He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. As the kiss deepened, Janine turned to face Egon. The gown she was wearing had a loose neckline. He gently pushed one of the straps aside as he began to place gentle kisses along her collarbone, then traveling over her shoulder.

Janine closed her eyes and tilted her head back as her fingers ran through the hair on the back of his head, slightly pulling at the rat tail. “Egon! What brought this on?” she asked as her breath was coming in gasps.

He straightened to look at her; she had opened her eyes and straightened up as well, now looking back at him. “I need to satisfy my scientific curiosity,” he replied with a smirk.

“And why is that?” she asked, smiling.

“I need to verify that the bra size I saw is justified.” He kissed her again on the lips. 

Janine raised her arms as Egon slipped the gown off over her head. She sat there smiling as he took a long gaze at her breasts. 

“And is it?” she asked. She pulled in air through her teeth as he kneaded a breast with one hand while suckling the other.

He sat up and smiled lustfully at her. “Indeed it is,” he murmured as he carefully laid her back on the bed. 

************************  
Janine’s phone rang a few hours later. She groggily reached over and answered. “H-hello?”

“Hey Big J!” Peter said happily. “Ray, Winston and myself were discussing it, and we think it’s best if you take the next few days off! Give your leg a chance to heal.”

“Thanks! Sounds great!” Janine replied excitedly. 

“Now, if you will excuse us, Janine needs her ….. rest,” Egon replied, who had taken the phone from her. He then hung up, and proceeded to make love to her again.

Back at the firehouse, Peter hung up the phone, smiling from ear to ear. 

“I take it things are going well over at Janine’s place?” Winston asked, grinning as well.

“Oh yeah!” Peter replied. “Very well!”


End file.
